


Blue

by jacklles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Blind Character, Blue - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Other, brother sister complex, much fluff, such cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklles/pseuds/jacklles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle is a seven-year-old girl who meets Louis and asks him to describe the color blue to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A very cutesy and fluffy and sort of sad but like bittersweet sad lil story I wrote with my friend.

“Can you describe the color blue to me?” Ellie asked in a small voice. Louis looked down at the young girl in surprise. That question came out of nowhere. “Well you can’t exactly describe colors.” He replied.

“Please Louis. Please just try.” Louis thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to do it, but he knew he wasn’t going to let the girl down.

“Imagine standing in the snow. Imagine the feeling when your body gets all tingly because you were out in the cold too long. Like when you go and get some ice cream and the bowl is chilled. The way you shiver from how it feels; that’s blue.”  Louis stopped and looked at Ellie. Her eyes were shut and her arms were wrapped around her body as if she was actually in the snow. “Don’t stop Lou. I want to know more.”

“You know the feeling you get when you’re sad. Like when your mum yells at you or you broke something; that’s also blue. When you feel as if nothing can cheer you up, you’re blue.”

Ellie could see it now. The color blue. How when you get too cold, your face turns that color. Or how when you feel the rain on your skin. That’s what blue was.

“But blue isn’t always sad,” Louis continued, “It can be happy too. But not a hyper jumping up and down and yelling at the top of your lungs happy. That is yellow happy. Blue happy is calm and content. It’s standing on the shore of your favorite beach with your toes in the surf. It’s the feel of the waves as they gently crash over your feet. It’s the soft caress of the wind on your face. That’s blue when it’s happy.”

Louis looked down again and felt something behind his eyes prick when he saw the most beautiful smile on Ellie’s face, as if she could actually see it.

“Do you want me to describe some other things Ellie?”

Ellie’s mouth dropped and Louis could imagine that her eyes widened as well, but he couldn’t see them underneath her dark glasses.

“You would do that for me?!” she asked incredulously, almost squealing in excitement.

Louis grinned, “I would love nothing better,” he replied honestly.

Ellie giggled a little and then paused, “I really wish I could just see you, Louis. Could you describe yourself for me? Pretty please?”

Louis sat down on the carpet beside her, “Ah well to be honest love you’re not missing out on much, but if you really want to know…”

“I do! I _really_ do!” Ellie said earnestly, and Louis was pretty sure his heart broke a little.

“All right, all right. Well first off I’ve got blue eyes, and remember what I told you about blue? Well that’s what they look like, I guess.”

“You must have beautiful eyes.” Ellie whispered, her face a mix of rapture and awe and Louis was glad she couldn’t see the tears falling down his cheeks.

“And I’ve got brown hair. And brown reminds me of work and sweating and earthy things. Actually, do you want to feel it? You might be able to get a picture in your head better. Here,” Louis captured her small hands in his and placed them on his hair and let her ruffle his fringe slightly.

“Your hair is as soft as Sir Carrington’s!”

Louis laughed a little, glad he could make her so happy, “well now who is Sir Carrington?”

“He’s my dog that helps me. He has very soft hair like you. Ummm could I feel your face too?” she asked nervously.

Louis doubted he would’ve said no to begin with, but she looked so hopeful that he knew he would never be able to say no to her. “Sure love, you’re lucky I washed m’face today so it’s not too oily.”

Ellie giggled and Louis knew that it was worth it. He scooted her forward so that she was standing between his legs and he guided her hands to his cheeks, letting her run them over his nose, forehead, chin and eyelids.

“Louis” she breathed after she was done, “in my head, you are _beautiful_.”

Louis had to wait a moment before he was able to talk, “I doubt I’m half as beautiful as _you_ are though, Ellie. Just remember that all right? Whenever you are sad or lonely, I think you are beautiful in my head as well.” Ellie nodded vigorously and Louis drew her into a long hug.

“I’m so very happy I got to meet you Ellie.” Louis whispered in her ear.

“What kind of happy?” Ellie whispered back.

“The blue kind.”

“That’s my favorite kind.”

“Mine too, Ellie. Mine too.”


End file.
